


哥谭，哥谭

by freeal



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, intense randomness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: 因为哥谭是夜晚的城市。





	

if I can make it there  
I will make it anywhere  
it's up to you...

 

1

 

……因为哥谭是夜晚的城市。

是的，你也许曾徜徉在白日的哥谭，已然惊惧于她的庞大与复杂，那么来到夜晚的哥谭吧！夕阳沉没，夜幕拉起，才是好戏的开端！

晚餐在炉火上咕嘟作响。地铁的啸鸣。车水马龙。门页关上又打开。笑语。一阵泼洒的酒香。唇瓣温暖潮湿。归家的人们在沙发上昏昏欲睡。白色粉末。筹码轰然倒下。末班车引起的地板震动。枪响。一盏明灯。几道阴影。

如果你未曾从屋顶俯瞰，你就没有真正拥有过哥谭的美丽。哥谭是具有欺骗性的，她让你以为对她了若指掌……接着远离，接着又仿佛触手可及。

几百年来，没有人能够抗拒她的魅力，她的阴晴不定、变幻莫测……站在权力顶端的人们从未停止过对她的争夺，他们想要对哥谭宣布主权，不论是将她拉出泥潭，还是推入深渊……一小段时间，或许。他们都失败了。

但当你站在哥谭的顶端，向下俯瞰，那感觉就像是哥谭属于你！只需一个俯跃——光的浪潮向你冲来！银河也不可能如此璀璨。闪烁楼层搭就的雄伟山脉，车灯的河流蜿蜒不息。到处都有光——因为光才是实体。因为在夜晚，一切形体都会消融在黑暗之中。手机背光点亮的面孔，舞池中五彩斑斓的四肢，打火机的火点映入涣散的瞳孔中央。人的肢体在光线中闪现、变形，你的也毫不例外……在光的帝国之外，你便是阴影，在黑夜中肆无忌惮地飞翔，整个的城市的喜、怒、哀、乐，冲刷过你的指间，融入你的血脉，她的残暴和阴险，贪婪和腐化……

然后你才会知道。这是你的城市。

 

2

 

您这代人大概不会知道，我们那代移民是怀着怎样的惊惧来到哥谭的。

他们说这里的河流是机油，街道爬满汽车就像蜂蜜上的蚂蚁，下水道里居住着几百年的幽灵。他们说世界上没有别的城市像哥谭。

我所乘那艘船的船长是个悲伤的酒鬼，他每个晚上都喝得酩酊大醉，哭声顺着铁板的缝隙流遍全船。自打能嗅见从哥谭传来的哪怕一丝微风，他就开始随意逮着乘客长篇大论：“你知道，我也在哥谭呆过。你知道……嘿，这点你得知道。哥谭要么是一个人的舞台，要么就是他的坟墓。”

可从走上这艘船的甲板开始，他便再也不属于那些地上的城市了。

那时候哥谭就像是另一个人的梦境，我每天在拥挤的床舱里呆上十几个小时，剩下的时间都用在甲板上眺望远方，期待它的大厦与石像鬼，烈日与冷雨。它的好与坏，我都盼望立刻见到。

一在码头安全的角落靠岸，所有人便一哄而散。我慢吞吞地混在人群最后，路经黝黑的码头工，大腹便便的包工头，他们吆喝着，为今晚桌上的食物奋力工作，而我已经下定决心。

早在上岸之前，我就能从船舱的窗户望见那一座座耸立的摩天大厦，它们看上去是那么时髦而傲慢，无视一切低于自己的物事。那城市在召唤我，我无法再等下去。

我立即钻进一辆出租车的后座。“去哪儿，先生？”司机问我。

“那里。”我指着视野中出现的第一栋高楼。它从建筑群中尖尖地露出一截坚硬的身体。“带我到那里去。”

那座宏伟的建筑六年后由于一场火灾严重地损毁，那时候它在周遭拔地而起的高楼中间已经不再显得鹤立鸡群。我手头正巧有些烫手的闲钱，时机又很合适，就用一个令人满意的价格买了其中几层。又过了几年，整栋楼就都属于我了。

正是从这栋楼开始，我开始真正走进哥谭的黑夜，成为它身体里的子民——谁能想到呢，从高处俯瞰，这城市的夜晚竟是这般动人心魄。在高处，我能看得那么远，几乎要望到地球的另一边，可地上重要的东西似乎只有哥谭。空荡荡的高空里只有我自己与打着圈的冷风，白天里哥谭人辛苦挣下的金钱，夜晚都融做了耀眼的金光，在城市里灿烂地流淌……哥谭给人以无上惬意的孤独，便只在你俯瞰的这一刻。

也就是在那一刻，我明白了为什么在这里，那些地下世界的统治者们要建造这一座座高楼，盘踞于高不可触的云顶。因为我也同他们一样爱上了站在哥谭的制高点。我跟随那混着血水的金色河流，登上更多座水泥丛林当中的山巅——在那里寒风猎猎，家乡的歌谣被风打散，变得微不可闻。哥谭就是我的城市。

为什么我爱哥谭？

这里的气候说不上温和，春天与秋天都像青春一样短暂，其中晴朗宜人的日子就更是稀少。夏天烈日炎炎，像是数千盏探照灯同时炙烤这片土地。哥谭一下起雨来就没完没了，到了冬天情况甚至更糟，一不小心就直接变成一场蔓延全城的雪灾。我来到哥谭之后所买的第一双好鞋就在这样的大雪中毁掉了。可人们仍如当年的我一样，源源不断地自投罗网，参加哥谭心狠手辣的严酷试炼。

他们知道，哥谭能给予他们的远远不止是一双好鞋。

半年前我拍下了一只年代久远的水晶杯，它曾经摆在皇室的宴席与政要的办公桌上熠熠生光。也许是出于保值考虑，拍卖行甚至都没有将某位饮毒死去女伯爵的唇膏从它的外壁上抹去……我想说的是，等我和证书合了影，办完了庆祝派对，把它带回家之后，我拿它做的第一件事是从水龙头里接水，送下一片止痛药。我的手抖得那么厉害，几乎把它敲碎在料理台上。

不管您是否相信，在那一刻，我确实在想，这一切是否值得。

但您瞧，我和最终把手中那一小片哥谭输给了我的那些人之间的不同之处，在于我打心底里知道这其实值得。因为如果我没有做这一切，我就不会在这里，呼吸着，活动着，俯视着哥谭。他们不真正理解世界上一切东西都是有代价的，人生来一无所有，你可以讨价还价，也可以烧杀掠夺，但从没有第三种途径可行。

我理解这一点，这就是为什么哥谭允许我在她的上空与她分享这宝座。这些年来，哥谭给予了我太多东西，可当我站在这里，我发现任何东西都不能满足我。

我从落地玻璃内侧向下望去。我已经比大多数生于此地，所谓真正的“哥谭人”在这里停留得更长了。他们中有些人一有机会就头也不回地逃了出去，而我走进哥谭的黑夜后便从未想过离开。几十年来，我见过所有五彩斑斓的云雾在这个城市里像潮水涨涨落落，始终不变的仍是哥谭上空的冷风，刮过高厦楼顶，穿透我的身体。我已经呆得足够长，足以知道什么才是本来的哥谭。

我想要的也正是哥谭本身。我已经下定决心。我不会像狗一样从她的手里舔食它认为可以施舍给我的点心，以为我还是刚登上码头的那个一无所有的外乡人。我想要哥谭像那些消失在绞肉机、酸液与河水里的失败者那样，在任何我所持有的，代表的一切面前恐惧屈服。然后，我会掐着哥谭的脖子，直视它的眼睛，从它肚子里剖出一颗颗沉甸甸的金蛋。我想要哥谭属于我。

您这一代人也许没办法理解我这批移民的想法，可一个人是不会带着只求容身之所的想法来到哥谭这样的城市的。您要知道，这点您得知道，哥谭在我们心中引发的渴望，值得人为之死去，也值得为之而活。

 

3

 

我在喝牛奶，光脚站在没开灯的厨房里，直接从滴着冷凝水的纸盒里豪饮。牛奶尝起来快过期了，我大口吞下，像是直接吞下冰块，喉咙发紧生疼。水珠止不住地从纸盒上掉在冰冷的地砖上，我让冰箱门开着，幽暗的照明而非头顶的日光灯让给人一种安全的错觉，就像盖过眼睛的被单，留下不合上的门页。迪安上次过夜留下的半个三明治躺在可乐和培根中间。我看着它。它干硬变形。

我关上冰箱门。

现在厨房里一点光亮都没有了。我摸索着走进客厅，手中捏着滴水的牛奶盒，朝着光线走到窗边去。水流了一路。外面空无一人，顺着人行道，路两边各堆着一排肮脏的积雪。一家情趣商店尚未打烊，还有些商店把招牌留着没有熄灭，于是这里一块粉色那里一块蓝色的霓虹灯光映在脏雪上，就好像出现在噩梦中的圣诞节。路面直到路灯的空中弥漫着一股乳白色的烟雾。纸盒外面的冷凝水有一滴掉到我的脚背上，我不禁打了个冷颤。

哥谭寒冷的夜晚。

“别去哥谭”我记起玛丽卢说过，“别去哥谭它会把你逼到你的极限然后摧毁你将你弃若敝履”，但我记得我说“那就是我想要的”。我的想法早已改变但我无法回头。

穿着线圈逐渐疏松的针织衫的玛丽卢。疲倦的绿眼睛。不爱说话的双唇。玛丽卢在水池前冲洗碗碟。玛丽卢说：“它会吃了你，把你一块一块扯开，扔到上下牙中间碾碎。”

“不然你觉得是什么滋养它长成那样一只庞然大物？”

一个人怎么确认她已经彻底搞砸，没有回环之地？

我厌恶这盒牛奶。我的喉咙紧得像上了锁，一颗最微不足道的水滴也渗不进去，我叹了口气。这盒牛奶还没喝完，我的牙齿舌苔上都是乳腥味。我无法入睡，可当我望着窗外哥谭的黑夜，我知道自己是没办法在这样的黑暗中生存下去的。

我走回厨房。起码我能将这盒牛奶带回它本来属于的地方。

就是在这时，那个人影直接从窗户撞进了我的客厅。

他的第一个着陆点是在沙发背上，随后因为冲力掀翻了沙发，一起翻倒下来。沙发倒了就倒在那里，人影没有把持住平衡，又撞到边桌上面，几本杂志和我的钥匙从桌面上跳起，玻璃四处飞溅，我听见自己尖叫了起来。这样的事在哥谭的确是会发生的，可直到它真正降落在你自己头上之前，你都不知道该作何想。

我看着废墟中人影起伏的胸膛，冻在原地，不敢动弹。他很快爬了起来，从镂空一个大洞的窗户向外张望，我相信他看见我了，但他什么也没有说。

喧哗声在窗外响起。我也许听见了枪响，又也许不是。当我从沾着月光的碎玻璃上收回目光，那个人影已经不见所踪。喧哗声便也渐渐远去了。

我这才突然感到一丝疼痛，以及脚下冷冷的湿意。我向下看去，牛奶盒正躺在厨房的地砖上，我不记得自己何时松手让它掉下来。牛奶倒了出来，在我脚下漫延，冰冷且即将变质。大腿内侧有一道长但是浅的伤口，也许是被溅出的玻璃划破的。血正顺着大腿流下，混进牛奶中去。这可笑地令我想起第一次月经。

我不去管那个伤口，也不去管满地牛奶。借着月光，我绕过满地玻璃，走过去扶起了倒下的沙发。然后，我坐下来，感受冷风像冰凉的河水般流淌，包裹住我的身体。

在这个绝望的晚上，我坐在窗前，流着血，蝙蝠撞碎了我的窗户。它短暂地注视着我。哥谭夜晚的冷风灌满客厅。*

蝙蝠什么都没有说。

 

4

 

女士们，先生们，义警们恶棍们！多么美好的夜晚！欢迎！欢迎！

第一个问题：你今天过得怎么样？

要知道，我这一天过得可真是好极了。新闻速递：今日哥谭天气晴朗，万事皆宜——这可真是世界上最没用的消息了。总而言之，言而总之，你这一天过得怎么样？

你今天有没有把鲜血从钻石上抹去？有没有失去某些东西？这么漫长的一天里，你有没有遇见谁，有没有杀死谁，有没有陷入爱河？而比一切都要重要的是……你有没有顺心如意呢？

可就算生活不尽如人意，你们也无须担心，因为在这里，我们无忧无虑。“在这里，生活是美丽的！女人们是美丽的！甚至连我们的乐队也是美丽的！”** 

请听——那圆润的黑管，那清脆的钢琴，那婉转的弦乐，难道一切不都妥帖宜人吗？请尊重表演者吧，因为没有他们，这世上的一切都能轻易将我们摧毁。

然而，我亲爱的观众们，实际上你们也都是些多么好的表演者啊！律师们，我听见你们的歌声穿透高墙铁窗，你们用迎春花的第一滴花蜜润亮了嗓子，在法典与圣经前像早春的鸟儿婉转啁啾，你们明白最重要的不是音符踩得有多准确，而是观众中有多少人，又是谁在那里潸然泪下，心生感动；

经理人们，律师的好邻居，我们城市里另一大群臭名昭著的斯文败类，难道你们不是最好的主厨？这可不是个容易的活计，就在我与你与整个哥谭之间，咱们私下说说，你们难道不常面对用次等原料借题发挥的无可奈何，但你们呈上的菜肴难道不总是光鲜可人？

而事实上的主厨们，我同样重视你们，我要把你们比作可贵的喜剧演员，你们以为如何？你们在台后大喊大叫，让谁的日子都不好过，时不时为了财政危机焦头烂额，可是到了台前，你们胸有成竹，只手遮天，奉上人世间最精巧，最微妙，最求而不得商品——你们贩售人类本能渴求的喜悦；

既然说到了本能，我该怎么才能漏掉你们这些特殊的舞蹈家呢？没有一个现存称呼与你们的艺术相配，你们靠身体的运动或是静止完成作品，闪躲迎合，种种技艺中有一点尤其令我惊叹：“永远别在舞蹈中间对嘴型”，这是第一堂课开始你们每个人都要最终学会的事情，因为你是一个舞者，无需歌唱，保持安静，安静，安静，嘘——

嘘。

我可以继续说下去。说上三天三夜，告诉每一个人群你们在聚光灯下有多么不可或缺。

而对那些不懂表演的人们，我同情你们。我诅咒你们。你们会像尼娜那样被辜负，像艾米那样被嚼碎，像提姆那样早夭。须知，既然你生活在哥谭，那么不是众目睽睽下被聚光灯生烤，就是在灯光外孤零零地冻死。

对于开场白来说这已经足够多了。哎呀。好吧，让我们把目光转向今夜的赌局。先生们女士们，请握紧你们手中的钞票，是的，哥谭的天空已经点亮——比赛的哨声已经响起！我们的骑士出发了……今夜，他又将奉上什么样的表演呢？

告诉我，尊敬的女士，今夜他是否会死去？是被一颗子弹穿透脑袋，还是被直接折断整个躯干——下注吧，我富有而无所事事的朋友们！是流血致死，是窒息，还是干脆在火海中化作灰烬？

又或者，他将从又一个夜晚中存活？是啊，先生们，这是我们至今见过最杰出的角斗士，他受过这么多的伤，经历了这么多的挫折，没有人比我们更清楚这黑夜的斗兽场的残酷了……他想要隐身于黑夜，却为我们奉上了有史以来最为精彩的表演。

下注吧！女士们先生们！我见到你们染着血的钻石了！打开你的钱包，签下你的支票！生还是死？输还是赢？夜晚降临，便到了娱乐赌博的时间！在哥谭这座伟大的城市里，为她忠实的骑士展现你的爱意，亮出你的钞票来吧！

一整晚的时间，直到天亮之前，每一秒都是下注的最好时机！先生们女士们，我是你的主持人，一整个夜晚，黑暗笼罩又被灯光点亮的哥谭市，我将这里等待你的下注。

我将一直在这里提醒你，在哥谭，你谁都不是，直到有人爱你。

而那个人就是我。

我爱你。***

哥谭也爱你。

哈。

……

为什么沉默？你们在等些什么？

来啊。鼓掌吧，你们这些过客。

笑吧。

 

5

 

哥谭还听过另一种笑声。

不是浸满哀伤的那种。

绝不阴沉。

或是险恶。

甚至都不是疯狂与歇斯底里的。

它明亮，振奋，年轻，抱负不凡。

我相信一开始她甚至感到有点疑惑，不安，就像一只雏鸟正在她的胸膛里甩干翅膀，试探尖尖的鸟喙，准备随时冲破而出。我们所有人都是如此。

接着我们看到一片绿色的色块闪过，嗖——就是这样，轰！一个抢劫犯倒下了。于是——“哦，”哥谭垂下她布满鸦色卷发的头颅，打量着这个陌生的身影，“原来那是你。”

罗宾的笑声。

那时候我们还住在闹市区那间窄小的公寓里，父亲在出版业从头开始，母亲刚刚经历一次流产。每次他们吵完架，父亲怒气冲冲坐在放着脏碟子的餐桌旁，刷的一声抖开报纸——‘蝙蝠侠追击杀人鳄，地铁交通受阻’。他怒气冲冲地翻到金融版，嘴里无声咒骂。

发生那场大规模停电时我如常自己呆在卧室里，我没有得到期待中的弟弟或是妹妹，只能继续独自玩耍。父亲工作未归，母亲吃了药片，在沙发上昏睡不醒，有时她会那样一口气睡上很久。

那是个格外晴朗的夜晚，到处都很安静，仿佛一切喧闹都随着电光消失了。但在黑暗中静坐一会儿，耳朵渐渐适应之后，我能听见从某处远远地传来了警笛声。

我开始察觉到另一种光线。不是来自客厅里电视的屏幕，也不是窗外的路灯，或是远方那些大得不可思议的摩天大楼。它是从头顶来的，微弱，寂静。那是无数星体，从极远的地方，在极久之前向这里投来的一束光线。它们旅行了极久极远，难怪这光辉寒冷而疲惫，滚落在我的窗台上，像结了一层薄霜。

地球也是某些人的星星。那要等多久之后，包含着我此刻目光的光线，才能到达他们的窗前？

疏星之间，一盏灯猛的照亮了。

哥谭是个多雨的城市，不下雨的时候，也时常阴云密布。只要你稍加思考，就会发现，如果义警没有假日，那么那些格外糟糕的雨夜，他们该如何在楼顶守望这座城市？

那里冷吗？他们会得感冒吗？

我打开房门，带着毛绒娃娃与望远镜，轻手轻脚绕过母亲沉睡的身体，从餐桌上拿走她的钥匙，出了门爬到顶楼。

楼顶很冷，我躲在水箱后避风的角落。四周楼房隐约的影子就像山脉起伏。我从没见过这种景象。这幅色调暧昧的画卷里，这里和那里，偶有一点蜡烛或是打火机的火光。渐渐的，火光越来越多，越来越密。人们也在这场罕见的寂静中苏醒了。

外面多安静啊。

我举起望远镜，先是看看星星，又看看身后的水箱。后巷里的垃圾袋。醉汉。没有颜色的路灯和霓虹灯。流浪狗。更多楼顶与水箱。

我看见某栋楼顶，一个坐在护栏上的人影。

他不是很安静，一会儿跳下护栏，一会儿摸摸脖子，摆弄衣服，又或者倒立行走。他也许是在等待什么。

等他走到月光更强烈的地方，我看见他背后披着披风，鼻子上方贴着眼罩。然后这发现狠狠击中了我——那是罗宾。而他在等蝙蝠侠。

“哇。”我说。

“那是罗宾，他是个男孩。”我告诉自己。我告诉毛绒娃娃，娃娃塑料的黑眼珠盯着我，沉默不语。

接下来我意识到——罗宾是个男孩。他是个男孩就像皮特，就像约翰，就像詹姆斯。也许在某处他不是罗宾而只是个男孩，也许我在某处见过他，与他擦身而过，而他就像任何男孩一样，毫不显眼，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，膝盖上有灰尘，正喝着一大杯可乐。

我问望远镜里的罗宾：“你叫什么名字？”

罗宾跳下楼顶，不见了踪影。

第一次见到罗宾是个幸运的意外，第二三次的偶然性也基本真实。但往后就不再只是巧合。当你住在哥谭，想要捕捉一只蝙蝠或是知更鸟的只踪半影并不是难事。

再然后，罗宾消失了。

改变了。

那笑声变了音调。

我迎接新的家庭，上了大学，进入我父亲拼搏过的行业。

我长大，成熟，受挫，减缓。

罗宾仍如第一次亮相那般年轻而精力充沛。

自从楼顶的初逢，哥谭已至少见证了三名罗宾的离去。

她不在意。

可是我亲眼见过他们，走过他们保护的街道，掺杂着他们笑声的风声呼呼滚过我身侧。

我只能一遍遍猜测，那个男孩，他离开后也许找到了更恰当的身份。

他可能过起普通的生活。

他可能穿上另一套制服，以另一个称号活动。

他甚至可能已经死去。

那些名字将永远隐藏在眼罩与披风之后，不为人知——罗宾，并且只是罗宾。但我觉得我爱他们中每一个。

这是种迷恋，我知道。一种自身的投射。大致如此。哥谭可不是座靠心理健康闻名的城市。

罗宾的笑声回荡在哥谭的胸膛。

每一个人都会老去，会陷入生活可悲的漩涡。在哥谭这样的城市，这一切都不可避免。在这里只有罗宾——只有他的笑声是永远明亮的。他的笑声能让哥谭这样古老而久经世故的城市也感觉到，自己竟也能重新振奋起来，重新变得年轻，抱负不凡。

我只希望那笑声永远不会停止。

 

6

 

我叔叔并不从一开始就是编剧。

你们在座的一些人应该知道，早前他做过好一阵子演员。那时候他住在西雅图，在小剧院里面表演话剧，脱口秀，或是接一些电视剧中的小角色，种种方向都尝试过，然而始终并不成功。

叔叔的青春梦想破灭之后，他消失了一小阵子，随后某一天突然回到哥谭，将剩下的人生投入到编剧事业上去。

呣。准确地说，三流恐怖片编剧。

不管他本人怎么想，或者怎么声称，正是这点让我从小就格外偏爱他。你知道，小孩子总有那种能让你汗毛倒竖的直觉——明白他多少有些见解，可说到底对你的人生毫无作用。

我还记得那个异常温暖的下午——“伙计，恐怖电影就像色情片。”我们俩坐在德罗尼酒吧，就由这句话拉开了序幕。

那可能正是让他感觉“非常马提尼”的一天。一般来说，三杯马提尼下肚，正是心情与理智完美搭配的节点。我有理由相信他那时候已经喝了五杯以上。

“为什么？”我配合地问。

叔叔瞥我一眼，把那杯满满的马提尼凑到胡子底下，狠狠那么一唆，发出打嗝一样的巨响，才慢悠悠地回答道：“那当然是因为，它们都是，嗝，不切实际的安全幻想。”

“你瞧，恐怖片里头，所有人动不动就要见一见恶魔，吸血鬼，外星人，巨型怪兽，审美奇异但是续航持久的连环杀人凶手。这些玩意，嗝，才他妈不是我们平常害怕的。”他说。“但没人会写日常生活里常常让我们感到害怕的东西。起码B级片里没人写。毕竟我们给娱乐产业干活，不是他妈的什么时事小组。”他嘟哝着，好像挺不高兴似的，又把鼻子伸到杯子里头，大吸了一阵马提尼，才接着说：“我们害怕上司，害怕配偶，害怕父母，害怕子女。害怕迟到，害怕雨天，害怕还不上的账单。害怕全球变暖，害怕癌症，还害怕不到四十岁就硬不起来。上次你在恐怖电影里看到这些是什么时候？”

“没有对吧？可这些东西——这种恐惧才应该是一个编剧最亲密的朋友。最重要的那点诀窍是，即使你写着还不知道在哪个宇宙犄角旮旯里的虫型外星人，或是睡在棺材里还怕大蒜的吸血哥特，你都得记得那种恐惧感。如同附骨之蛆，不管多少年过去，都会随时跳到眼前，让你叫得像头被阉割的犟驴。你得把它收起来，贴着心脏，越近越好。”

于是，我自然这么问了：“那么你最害怕的是什么？”

叔叔放开刚刚倒满的酒杯，安静了一阵子，才向我凑近一些，继续说道：

“我惧怕哥谭。”

确实，哥谭是个让人畏惧的城市。它太大，太嘈杂，太富有也太贫穷。它有韦恩大厦也有犯罪小巷，有扮成夜行翼手类动物的义警，也有穿得像丑角的疯子。

可叔叔不耐烦地摆了摆手，“你不明白。”他说。“我去过其他的城市。大都会，洛杉矶，芝加哥，西雅图，甚至是巴黎，伦敦，慕尼黑……世界上的城市数不胜数。它们都和哥谭不一样。”他斩钉截铁地下了定论，“热情还是冷漠，整洁还是肮脏，它们都只是另一座城市而已。”

“哥谭是一种活着的东西。我没办法告诉你为什么，但从记事起我就有这种感觉：它有眼睛，耳朵，还有舌头。难道不是吗？偶然总有那么一刻，当一缕冷风从你颈后擦过，你汗毛倒竖，立即感到自己被什么注视，追逐，你仿佛能听到什么在对你低语……我意识到那便是哥谭。你永远忘不了这座城市在场，即使走出它的地界，依然能够在心中听到它遥远的呼唤。而这一切都令我惧怕不已。”

我的叔叔只是一个三流编剧，他没有一些同行所有的成就。但是他热爱这份工作，爱到愿意住在一座自己惧怕的城市里。我不能说我理解他对于哥谭蕴含的恐怖理论，但我知道，那是一种教人肃然起敬的勇气和热诚。

很久之后，在哥谭另一个出奇温暖的下午，当我想起叔叔的这番话来时，我突然意识到，他一定也爱这座城市。爱与恐惧往往并存，因为爱意是沉重的，满缀着回忆和期待，有时让人忍不住想要逃离。

叔叔离开过。他企图躲避哥谭的魔力，逃得远远的，或许打定主意一辈子不再归来。但他还是回来了，由着自己的意愿在这座城市里度过了无悔的一生。他生于斯，且死于斯。

只要这座城市仍然矗立，恐惧就不会停止。

敬霍华德·艾伦。愿他安息。

 

7

 

顺着第三大道开下去，十分钟车程，就是整个哥谭市霍利最青睐的超市。生菜甜而新鲜，面包散发出永恒的小麦的香气。在那儿她可以买到德国的香肠，英国的茶叶，荷兰的奶酪。整整一片散装糖果的游乐场坐落在进口食品区旁，所有人脸上都挂着笑容。

我今天不去那里。

第一个路口右转，我贴着左侧直行。上个月车载无线电坏了，车里静得可怕。

要知道，我刚认识霍利的时候，她靠咖啡和外卖过活，甚至分不清她沙拉里的蔬菜。那时候我才是更‘居家’的那一个。可不管我们想不想要，人总是在持续变化。

二十分钟后，街景已经变得完全不同了。我在“小欧芹”后巷贴着墙根把车停下。车里一直有股怪味，我下了车，深深吸了口气，绕到车后，打开后备箱准备查看一番。

我猛地捂住了自己的下半张脸。

那东西正在腐烂。

想必是霍利上周去超市时买的蔬果吧。我记起她进门时手上抱着两个巨大的袋子，自然抱不动第三个，而自那以后车子便没人用过。牛皮纸袋已经彻底被腐坏食物流出的液体浸湿泡软了。它靠在后备箱一侧，显现出一种被打败了的，可悲的形状来。一只滚出来的梨子靠近后备箱门，我看见它已经烂了大半，颜色是种难看的深黄色，整个瘪了下去。

我关上后备箱，锁门，走进“小欧芹”。

天还亮着，“小欧芹”里只有零零星星的几个酒客，沉默地喝自己的酒，干自己的事。这就是我喜欢“小欧芹”的地方——所有人都知道只管自己。我在吧台边坐下，点了一杯金酒。金酒的味道不重，即使在白天喝也不能叫不适合，又不缺酒劲。毕竟，没有酒劲的酒算什么酒呢？

我边看电视里播放的足球比赛，边啜着金酒，别的什么都不想。事实上我对这些比赛不怎么感兴趣，从小也不擅长体育，可我就喜欢呆在“小欧芹”这样的酒吧里和陌生人一起看电视比赛。这能让我很快忘记烦心事。

“事情不太顺心，是吧？”酒保凑过来，靠在吧台上，顺着我的目光也瞧了瞧电视屏幕。

我瞧了瞧他。“没有的事。”我点点杯沿。“再添一点。”

我在“小欧芹”呆了大约两个钟头，接着便绕另一条路回家。我对这条路线不是太熟，开得慢了点，到家就又是一个小时后。这时候我已经很累了，没有去处理那袋腐烂的蔬果。

家里其实还有两大袋迟迟没有动过的日常用品。我今天仍旧不想处理它们，就像我不想去修车载无线电一样。“为什么非得是我？难道我的工作——我的事情就不如你的重要？我就非得妥协吗？”霍利重重放下那两个袋子时的尖叫声仿佛还在耳边。我走进玄关，远远地看见两个牛皮纸袋，便立即转向走进了卧室。

我在路上划伤了脚。那个砸碎的花瓶我也还没有收拾，但我真的不想处理。我也不想处理我出血的脚底。我想着这一切的开始——那团腐烂着的，渗着液体的东西，那个干瘪的梨子……如果霍利在后备箱里看见那个梨子，她又会发出怎样的尖叫啊。

我们已经开始变成这样的夫妇了，再也不一起购买杂物，光是因为该由谁开车去维修无线电这种琐碎小事就会发生无数次争吵。我开始用我从不知道自己拥有的那一面仇恨着霍利。

我恨她的新鲜生菜，全麦面包，德国香肠，英国茶叶，荷兰奶酪。我对她有着一切夫妻之间会有的仇恨，可我从不想要她像那只梨子一样腐烂。

我走到花园里去，找出铲子来，朝着那块一星期前刚翻过的土地挖了下去。

我挖呀挖呀，可那土就像不愿意减少一样，执意要埋藏底下丑恶的秘密。我挖了很久，才终于触到一片冰冷的皮肤。

我伸出颤抖的手指，扫开霍利脸上的泥土，她头上与脖子上的血液早就凝固发干，碎在泥土里了。

“你还好吗，霍利。”我问霍利。

“被你杀了呀，约翰。”霍利青色的尸体回答。

我从梦中惊醒。

房间里只有电子钟盈盈的青光与呼吸的声响。霍利在我身边迷迷糊糊地翻身，离得远了一些。我浑身发烫却流着冷汗。

窗外，哥谭仍在黑夜中静静蛰伏。窗户没有关紧，过了一会儿，一缕微风窜进屋内，带来一阵彻骨寒意，黏在我发烫的皮肤上迟迟流连不去。

我发着抖，凝视着窗外的黑夜。而窗外的黑夜也凝视着我。

这只是一个梦。

我知道。我知道。

这只是一个梦。

这只是一个梦。

但哥谭也知道。它知道我在梦里做了什么。

 

8

 

这不是关于我如何看待这座城市。而是关于这座城市如何行事。

我的父母总是太过宽容。如果要为他们辩护，我会说他们的确生性上属于更温和，更乐观的那一拨人，但我时不时也觉得那是因为哥谭并没有真正从他们手上夺走什么东西，或者更实际地说，夺走而令他们毫不自知。不然谁又能将这样一个巨大的事实从他们眼前抹去？

哥谭已经成功存活了太长时间，以至于它开始变得傲慢，肆无忌惮。这座城市不知道自己在做什么。

每夜我在它臃肿阴沉的身躯里穿行——资本家刚刚抵达酒会和沙龙，嘴里吐出的词句已经沾染上香槟与牛排的香气：基金，雪茄，慈善，卫星，非洲的长颈鹿；工薪阶层结束一通不甚愉快的家庭通话，外卖纸盒倒在手边，眼中映出电脑屏幕的冷光；阴影更为沉重的街巷里，哥谭的夜生活甚嚣尘上，枪支、毒品、禁药、器官、谋杀，任何你能想到的，叫出名字的东西，在这里正有人贴上价牌出售。你可以买到黑门监狱的一席之地，警署实验室里错误的指纹，满足自己道德败坏的好奇心，或是朝自己奄奄一息的灵魂注射下一针强心剂。

这样的运作方式在过去这么多年中已经自证了它的有效性，任何人都能够理解为什么哥谭默许它继续下去。可哥谭本该比任何人都更为高明，当它凝视自己皮肤上蔓延的金箔，也应当见到底下掩盖的疮口，嗅闻出从骨髓中泛出的腐臭味。它应当明白，总有一天这城市会从核心陷落。

我注视这座城市已经足够长久，因此我完全清楚它什么都没做。

今夜又是一场冷彻骨髓的夜雨，轮胎碾进浑浊的水坑，我在进行一场只有我与哥谭才能理解的追猎。哥谭一直是个多雨的城市，大多数人都已经学会不再为此烦恼，却只有极少能够最终喜爱上它。这雨水终究给人带来一种暧昧不详的暗示，如果不是宣布噩耗，就是在掩盖什么，恰似哥谭眼角的一颗泪珠纹身，只有它自己才知道其中意味。

哥谭的体积硕大无朋，即使街道全部清空，而不是接踵继肘地挤满了吞吃机油的钢铁怪兽，全速穿过它的版图也需要足足三个小时。这意味着即使你没听说，不关心，这城市某个角落一定有什么事件在发生。就在我踩下油门的这当口，在某个肮脏的小巷，必然有身躯带着血洞轰然倒下，婴儿被遗弃，大厦坍塌，桥梁烧毁。与此同时，也有人走上天梯，嚼碎他人骨髓吸出带着血腥的油脂，更甚至，还有人一无所知，做着柠檬汁、毕业舞会、税单与白篱笆构成的美梦，愿他们一生都不必醒来。

我望向前方的道路，红灯再次将我阻止，还有一段距离才需要转向。雨水浇在车窗上又被雨刷抹去，留下一层薄薄的水膜。事物的形体还是不可避免地被扭曲模糊了——那高楼的璀璨灯光犹如群星河流，可压城乌云却如轰然倒下的墓石，我放眸极眺，哥谭的领地延伸到潮湿的地平线之外，而我与周遭困于钢铁盒子、柏油巨毯或是水泥洞穴里的人们一样，都是浮游在这既光辉万丈又深不见底的海洋中的一员，不知何时，海浪掀起，便要将我们吞噬殆尽。

一阵狂躁的喇叭声响起，我将目光从远方收回，小心翼翼地安置在方向盘前方。哥谭头顶，厚重的黑云之上，正烙着一枚炽热的印记。今夜的追猎已经开始，只要环绕哥谭的黑暗没有散去，它就不会真正结束。

如果我对自己也对哥谭诚实以对，在这条路的末端我望不到任何光明。

那么，我们又要到哪里去呢？

也许有一天某人将能回答这个问题。也许有一天这问题将不再具有意义。也许那时候我已经不复存在。也许那时候只剩下这座城市与它自己，孑然一身，正像一开始那样。

一道巨响。接着是一声呜咽。

 

9

 

……我听见风。寒冷，野蛮，强劲。盘旋。蛰伏在城市上空。

某方，高处。近旁。斗篷与面罩在楼群之间闪现。注视着。

马戏团与军火商横行而过。

美好的夜晚。与过去一千个夜晚没有任何差别。

在我还是个孩子时，我从来无法理解母亲对这座城市的恐惧。我父亲的父亲踏入这片夜色后就再也没有离开，他在这城市中看到了他想要的东西。哥谭有太多东西可以提供。

每个人都想要什么东西。

——它打完一个哈欠，发出饥饿的咕哝，头顶，那风便急转直下。风横扫过每一条大道，小巷……我听见喘息，大笑，踉跄的步伐，然后是尖叫……就和我母亲对着父亲尸体发出的尖叫声一样。

那是我最后一次见到她。

然后，有一天，我突然明白了——

那风声就是哥谭的呼吸。

它来自这座城市里每一个人的呼吸。是 _ **我们**_ 建造了哥谭的疯狂与饥饿。也是我们，抵抗不住它的魔力，自愿由渴望驱动，使出浑身解数……

这座城市想要什么东西。

多数人恐惧这份贪婪。同样的贪婪将罗马帝国推下悬崖，使得摩天大厦在不毛之地拔地而起。他们理应恐惧。然而，另一些人也怀抱饥饿，选择与虎谋皮……

高处，天空中，哥谭轻声发笑。

它想要一切。

我听见风声，就在耳边。

哥谭吞噬了我。

 

完

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Batman #404（Batman: Year One）  
> ** Cabaret - Willkommen：“ We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful! The girls are beautiful! Even the orchestra, is beautiful! ”  
> *** Fallout: New Vegas - Mr. New Vegas：“ It's me again, Mr. New Vegas, reminding you that you're nobody 'til somebody loves you. And that somebody is me. I love you. ”其中的“you're nobody 'til somebody loves you”为一首老歌歌名。
> 
> 标题为戏仿New York, New York，开头歌词来自其主题曲。


End file.
